Nemesis de un heroe
by Angel Heartfilia
Summary: secuela del fic "life in the land of Aaa" despues de la perdida de finn entra en depresion pero ese sera el ultimo de sus problemas, alguien pone en peligro su reino y las demas dimenciones, ademas un inesperado enemigo hace su aparicion.
1. Chapter 1

_Lágrimas de un reino_

_Un día, debajo de un cielo gris, dentro de una habitación oscura, un joven de 17 años estaba recostado mirando al techo, dentro de un limbo quería buscar una luz que anhelaba desesperadamente, la imagen de una chica sonriendole pasaba por su cabeza, no podía ocultar más su tristeza, se odiaba a sí mismo, había llegado demasiado tarde, aquella chica ya se había ido._

_-Finn? Hermano estas bien?-como todos los días, jake lo visitaba para tratar de animarlo un poco, entró a la habitacion con un plato de comida-como puedes dormir en estas condiciones? Tus ojos están muy rojos y ni siquiera te has bañado-finn no respondía-hueles como el reino de fuego...por favor al menos come algo-jake tomó un pequeño filete del plato que traía e intentó meterlo en la boca de finn-abre la boca, abre, abre, abre, anda comelo, no te hagas el difícil-muchos intentos pero ninguno acertó, jake aparto el plato-viejo, por favor tu no eres así, reaccióna-_

_-Es...mi culpa-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Fionna...murió por mi culpa-_

_-No digas eso-_

_-Es la verdad!-_

_-Finn...-_

_-mis actos la llevaron por este camino, ella trato de cambiarme pero sólo la ignore...porque no le hizo caso, hasta que la perdí-_

_-Deja de sentir pena de ti mismo! Deja de actuar así, no tuviste la culpa, perdiste la memoria, ella no soportaria verte así, debes seguir adelante-jake se levantó y salio de la habitacion, finn volvió a recostarse y cubrió su cara con la almohada._

_-Mira que linda vista-decía finn-me alegra haber venido contigo, ya te debía una cena al aire libre-_

_-Desde luego, siempre estamos trabajando de héroes nunca tenemos un momento a solas-_

_-cierto, ah de veras...toma-finn saco un plato lleno de espagueti._

_-Gracias-_

_-Lo hice yo mismo, solo para ti-_

_-En serio?-_

_-Si, casi nunca cocino pero cuando lo hago para alguien que amo, me sale perfecto-_

_-Debes amarme demasiado-_

_-Claro, nunca dudes de eso fionna-ella comenzó a comer el platillo, sus ojos brillaron a la primera cucharada._

_-Aahhh! Esta delicioso-_

_-Que bien que te gustó-fionna abrazo a finn con firmeza._

_-Prometeme que harás más espagueti para mi-_

_-Lo prometo-finn abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta que era solo un sueño, o mas bien un deseo de su corazon, finn sintio algo correr de su mejilla, lo agarro con su dedo indice y lo acerco a sus ojos, una lagrima._

_-con que tu eras ese grato sueño verdad? planeabas dejarme con una espina en mi corazon? lastima, ya esta lo suficientemente dañado como para notarte-finn dejo caer la lagrima y se levanto de la cama._

_la lluvia comenzo a caer, millones de personas caminaban por el profundo bosque a un solo sitio, la dulce gente, grumosos, criaturas de fuego incluso la gente de limonagrio, todos formaron un medio circulo alrededor de una tumba adornada de un conejo._

_-delante de nosotros yace el lugar donde descanza la mas grande heroina de la tierra de Aaa, ella arriesgaba su vida por el bien de la gente, nunca busco nada a cambio, salvo nuestra gratitud, ella tenia un corazon noble, sonreia sinceramente y con esa sonrisa, nos daba animos para seguir adelante, ella es un ejemplo a seguir, nos enseño muchas lecciones pero la mas importante era proteger a la persona amada, no dejemos que su legado desaparesca con el tiempo, ahora yo gumball bubblegum, solo puedo decir...gracias...gracias fionna-todos aplaudieron y mostraron su agradecimiento, los mas pequeños dejaban una flor blanca, varias personas guardaron silencio despues de los discursos de despedida, poco a poco la gente comenzo a irse, hasta que solo quedaron tres personas, una de ellas era finn._

_-...tienes mi palabra, hare lo posible por cuidar de ella-finn escucho las ultimas palabras de gumball, el comenzo a alejarse de ahi junto con una niña quien lo tomaba de la mano._

_-gumball...-dijo finn, pero el no le hizo caso, siguio caminando sin mirar atras, finn no le dio importancia y siguio con su camino, se detuvo delante de la lapida._

_-hola fionna, al fin te recuerdo...se que un lo siento no es suficiente...ya que todo termino me tienes aqui, ahora solo quisiera abrazarte, decirte muchas cosas no tendria el tiempo suficiente para decirlo todo, ahora debo vivir con las decisiones que tome, una de ellas es haberte perdido-finn se arrodilo-...no sabes...como me odio...no te merecias esto...si tan solo...-_

_-hey...-finn volteo, una persona con un abrigo estaba parado detras._

_-hola...necesita algo?-_

_-no solo, vine a despedirme-_

_-si...igual que todos, pero usted llego un poco tarde no cree?-_

_-lo se, lo siento finn-_

_-que? como conoce...? a perdon debio de haberlo escuchado de los demas-_

_-de hecho no, hace tiempo que te conosco, eres el aprendiz de billy-_

_-como sabes eso?-_

_-hay una regla sabes, todos los aprendizes deben...-aquel hombre aparto la capa que lo cubria-...presentarse-finn retrosedio._

_-tu...tu eres...-_

_-Alexander Shadow-el aprendiz del lich_

_HEY QUE LES PARECIO? UN CURIOSOS COMIENZO NO CREEN? _

_POR CIERTO amaisupresh TUS COMENTARIOS ME MATAN DE RISA XD._

_NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Enemigo y pasado_

Debajo de una constante lluvia, dos personas que nunca se habían visto en persona, hablan de una cosa con diferentes puntos de vista.

_-Que es lo que quieres?-dijo finn.  
_

_-Nadie viene a este mundo sin nada que reclamar-_

_-Que quieres decir?-_

_-Necesito cuatro cosas, muy importantes-_

_-Imagino que no las obtendrás sin lastimar a nadie-_

_-alguien debe pagar el precio, pero no te preocupes tus inocentes ciudadanos estarán a salvo, si no me provocan-_

_-No me imagino al idiota que lo haría-_

_-que hay de ti?-_

_-yo protejo a los que no pueden defenderse, básicamente tenemos la misma condición-_

_-Bien dicho humano, entonces mi más sentido pésame, se lo importante que era fionna para ti-_

_-Oye como...?!-_

_-Nos vemos-Alexander desapareció._

_-Como supo ese cabrón el nombre de fionna? Espero equivocarme en lo que estoy pensando-finn corrió a la casa/árbol a informarle a jake lo que pasó, además de buscar un método para destruir a shadow._

_-DONDE ESTA?!-gritaba Jake._

_-No te lo diré-respondió bmo_

_-Porfavor solo eso me falta!-BMO cruzó los brazos-dónde está la maldita llave?!-_

_-No puede ser que lleves jugando tres semanas el mismo nivel y aún no la encuentras-_

_-Estas haciendo tramp...-_

_-JAKE!-la puerta se abrió violentamente, BMO y jake voltearon asustados._

_-Finn no grites de esa...OYE TE LEVANTASTE?!-_

_-Eso no importa, tenemos serios problemas!-_

_-El rey tierno nos ataca otra vez?!-ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio._

_-...que?-_

_-Ya sabes, el chiquilin que nos quería asesinar para subir de "rango"-_

_-En serio? Consideras al rey tierno un serio problema?-_

_-para sí mismo desde luego, sabes que odio cuando nos atacan y terminan lastimandose ellos mismos-_

_-Mmm...tienes razón, pero eso no es importante!-_

_-Entonces?-_

_-Alexander Shadow regreso!-Jake quedó en el limbo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro._

_-Jake...jake? Oye, tierra llamando a jake-_

_-...QUE?!-jake tomó a finn de los hombros-como que shadow regreso! Billy lo había asesinado, como es Que...!-_

_-Jake?-_

_-A ver, a ver, como sabes que era el?-_

_-Lo vi con mis propios ojos, fue al homenaje de fionna-_

_-Estamos en...espera, fuiste al homenaje? Alguien te reconoció?-_

_-No-_

_-Menos mal, aún no estas listo-finn aparto la mirada-...oye perdona, debí haberte acompañado-_

_-No, debía ir solo, para afrontar mi más grande error-_

_-...el enchiridion-_

_-Ah?-_

_-El manual del héroe, ahi debe estar la solución-_

_-...debe tener algo escrito sobre shadow-_

_-Si, ve por el, anda corre-finn subió al segundo piso, entró a la que era su habitación con fionna y busco dentro de un baúl, entre muchas cosas, el sagrado libro._

_-YA LO ENCONTRÉ!-grito al bajar las escaleras._

_-Ponlo aquí-jake señaló una mesa, finn hojeaba aquellas viejas páginas, tan rápido que no se lograba distinguir nada._

_-Aqui mira!-_

_-Que dice?-pregunto jake._

_-"El legado de los cuatro"-finn estaba confundido-"justo después de la creación multidimensional, los cuatro reyes, debían dejar a un grupo de personas, para proteger y guiar a los mortales"-_

_-Mortales? Se refiere a la gente que vive en las diferentes áreas?-pregunto jake._

_-Eso dice, dejame continuar, "los elegidos se convertirían en aprendices, ellos deberán mantener el balance y heredarán el trono de sus predecesores"-_

_-Ellos serán los nuevos reyes-_

_-Si jake, mira aquí hay un árbol genealógico de los reyes y sus aprendices, "lich-Alexander"-_

_-"Glob-Sofía"-_

_-"shizen-Isabel"-_

_-ahi esta alexander, no se ve bien...OYE ESPERA GLOB EXISTE?!-_

_-eso parece, aunque con todo lo que hemos pasado no me sorprende-_

_-Quien sera el?-_

_-Shizen? No tengo idea y por último...Billy-_

_-Wooow, Billy es un rey después de todo? Quien es su aprendiz?-_

_-...no...no puede ser...-_

_-Que?-_

_-Soy yo-_

_-...ajajajaja si claro finn-_

_-es en serio mira-_

_"billy-finn"_

_-aahhh! es tu nombre!-finn se dejo caer hacia atras-finn?-cayo inconsiente._

_JAJAJAJAJA QUE EMOCIÓN SEÑORES, AÚN TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO QUE ESCRIBIR, QUIERO HACER COSTUMBRE AGRADECER AL PRIMER COMENTARIO, ENTONCES amaisupresh GRACIAS POR SER EL PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTA HISTORIA, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_Detrás de mí._

_-La gente puede hacer milagros no?-_

_-El milagro solo es una solución oportuna-_

_-Pero cambia las vidas y caminos de las personas-_

_-Si es verdad, pero me temo que ahora. No habrá muchos de ellos-_

_-Que hay de fionna?-_

_-Ese milagro ya ocurrió, Finn lo sabe?-_

_-No. Aún es muy temprano para decirle-Finn escucho las voces y despertó, se levantó de la cama tambaleando y fatigado._

_-...Jake?-_

_-Finn hermano. Ya estas mejor-_

_-Si, que me ocurrió?-_

_-Te desmayaste al saber que eres el aprendiz de Billy-Finn volvió a desmayarse, Jake estaba preparado y le echó agua fría en la cabeza-despierta aún hay más-_

_-...más?-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Alguien quiere hablar contigo-Jake le aventó una playera a Finn, se la puso y bajaron por las escaleras a la sala._

_-Quien viene a verme, aquí todos me odian-_

_-Pues quien más...-Finn miro al que estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de té-...tu maestro-_

_-Hola Finn-dijo Billy con una sonrisa, Finn volvió a desmayarse-eso es normal?-_

_-El día de hoy. Creo que si-Jake volvió a mojar a Finn-vamos Finn deja de hacer eso, es patético-_

_-Pero...pero Billy...-_

_-Descuida joven héroe, vine a explicarte la situación-_

_-No hay necesidad de una lección de historia. Dime solo lo que debo saber-_

_-Alexander busca los cuatro cetros dorados-_

_-"necesito cuatro cosas muy importantes"-las palabras de Alex vinieron a la cabeza de Finn._

_-El mencionó algo sobre eso, cuando nos encontramos-_

_-Te dijo para que sirven?-_

_-No-_

_-Conoces a prismo verdad? Los cetros funcionan de la misma manera que las piedras en las coronas de las princesas-_

_-Alexander busca a prismo?-_

_-No en realidad, si logra juntar los cuatro abrirá la puerta del génesis. Y ahí dentro está lo que causó la guerra de los champiñones-Finn y Jake quedaron boquiabiertos, sudaban en frío, sabían lo que les esperaba y no había vuelta atrás._

_-...no digas más. Ya sabemos que hacer verdad Jake?-dijo Finn._

_-Si viejo, detendremos a ese lunático mucho antes de que toque un cetro-_

_-Yo confío en ustedes chicos, entonces deben ir por al menos uno de los cetros y el más cercano es el de glob-Finn y Jake se abrazaron emocionados._

_-co...conoceremos a glob?-dijeron ambos._

_-No, el no está aquí en la tierra-_

_-Aww...-_

_-Vayan al castillo de la princesa músculos, ahí está-_

_-La princesa músculos? Ella qué tiene que ver con esto?-dijo Finn._

_-Es parte de la familia de glob, como explican su monstruosa fuerza-_

_-Ooohhh ya entendí-_

_-Corran, antes de que shadow les gane!-_

_-OK, Jake estas listo para la posible más grande aventura de esta tierra!?-_

_-Más que listo viejo, es...-_

_-HORA DE AVENTURA!-dijeron ambos con los puños en lo alto, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la casa._

_Miradas al frente, llenos de confianza. Finn tomó su siempre confiable espada de sangre de demonio, también buscaba dentro de la mochila su simbólico gorro blanco con orejas de oso, sacó algo blanco pero no era suyo. Este era más redondo, suave y olía a dulce. Adornado con unas largas orejas de conejo._

_-Fionna...-susurro, sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar su tristeza, respiró profundo y se lo puso._

_-El castillo de la princesa está al frente-_

_-Muy bien, no hay que cometer ningún error-llegaron a la entrada principal y esta salió disparada tras una explosión, al igual que Finn y Jake. Los guardias salían corriendo, algunos cubriéndose las heridas._

_-...que fue eso?-Preguntó Finn._

_-El...castillo...-_

_-Llegamos tarde-Finn se levantó, sacó su espada y camino al castillo._

_-Espera...Finn-_

_-Oh ahí estas Finn-_

_-Alexander...-_

_-Lamento tanta violencia, las cosas no salieron como planee-_

_-Que hiciste con la princesa-_

_-Calma, esta bien, no estoy interesado en hacerle daño. Por ahora-shadow miro a Finn esperando su primer ataque, ninguno se movía, solo intercambiaban miradas-que esperas. Aquí me tienes-_

_-No seré yo el que ataque primero-_

_-Entonces seré yo!-shadow extendió la mano y un rayo golpeó a Finn, seguido de un puñetazo._

_-Finn!-grito Jake._

_-Siéntate perro!-un árbol le cayó encima a Jake-odio que me interrumpan, yo no quería hacer tanto caos, tan sólo tomaría lo que vine a buscar y me iría. Pero hay ciertas personas que complican las cosas, intentando detenerme. Y fracasan-_

_-los idiotas siempre existirán y es nuestro trabajo ponerlos en su lugar-Finn se había levantado después del ataque, con algunas quemaduras._

_-Como? Todavía sigues vivo?-_

_-No moriré a manos de un idiota que al final perderá todo-_

_-de casualidad no te mordiste la lengua? Perdiste tu hogar, tus amigos y a la chica que amabas y como? Por un simple golpe en la cabeza-_

_-Como lo sabes?-_

_-yo lo vi, tu batalla "inesperada", Te dirijas de regreso a casa cuando un hombre lobo te atacó, te descuidaste, caíste y te golpeó en la cabeza. Y sabes quien se lo ordenó? Yo-_

_-No es cierto-_

_-A esto me refería cuando dije que te observaba. Pero aguanta hay más-shadow reía-más te vale que me pongas atención, también vi cuando fionna te dejo, la vi guardando sus cosas, escribiendo la carta y cruzando el portal-_

_-Cállate...-_

_-No, no, espera falta la mejor parte. También vi el momento en el que murió. Sabes quien la asesino? FUI YO!-_

_-CALLATE...!-shadow golpeó a Finn en el estómago._

_-No grites, lastimas mis oídos. Debo decirte una última cosa, que ella me pidió que te dijera...ayúdame, por favor-Finn lloraba arrodillado en el suelo-ahora, ya tengo una de las cosas que necesito, si me vas a detener más vale. Que lo hagas pronto, hasta luego._

_Poco después.__  
__-Ya es tarde, lo supo de la peor manera-dijo Jake._

_-No debía ser así, como lo tomó?-Preguntó Gumball._

_-Tu cómo crees genio-_

_-Lo siento, debimos haberle dicho, hubiese sido lo mejor-_

_-Ya no importa, para ponerle fin a esto hay que encontrar los cetros y eliminar a shadow-Jake y Gumball estaban en el laboratorio, Finn dormía en un cuarto conectado a un respirador, alguien mojada un trapo y se lo ponía el la cabeza._

_-...auch...duele-_

_-lo siento-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Te pongo un trapo mojado para quitarte la fiebre-_

_-Gracias...Dónde estoy?-_

_-En un hospital, te gustan mucho verdad?-_

_-Porque lo dices?-__  
__-Gumball dice que eres demasiado torpe y terminas mal herido-_

_-Jejeje...tal vez tiene razón, por cierto me llamo Finn y tu?-_

_-No, yo no me llamo Finn-_

_-Jejeje...me refiero a que como te llamas-_

_-Ah soy Sofía, mucho gusto-la pequeña le extendió la mano a Finn._

_**HOOOOLA GENTE BONITA QUE NUNCA DEJA REVIEWS PERO QUE SI LE CADA CAPÍTULO, O ESO ES LO QUE CREO, PERDÓN LA TARDANZA ME OBSESIÓNE CON EL FIC uno de los cuatro Y DESCUIDE LOS DEMÁS, AHORA TRABAJARÉ MÁS EN ESTE Y EN EL OTRO sacred treasure SEAN PACIENTES, CABE MENCIONAR QUE ACTUALIZE PARA NO SER RESPONSABLE DE UN SUICIDIO...HASTA LUEGO :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Golpes y sorpresas.

-Ese es un lindo nombre, quien te lo puso?-Preguntó Finn.

-Mi mamá-

-Que bien, oye...-Gumball entró a la habitación.

-Aquí estas sofi, hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Si, le coloque un trapo húmedo cada media hora y le limpie algunas heridas-

-Que buena niña eres, ve con la enfermera pastelillo para que te enseñe cosas nuevas-

-Está bien, hasta luego Finn-

-Si hasta luego-Sofia salió y Gumball cerró la puerta.

-Cuantas veces debo salvarte el pellejo?-Preguntó muy serio.

-No empieces Gumball, ya pensaba en irme-

-Eso espero, solo causas problemas-

-No ganas nada con esa actitud-

-Y que quieres? Que te trate como un rey? No te lo mereces, tu fuiste el culpable-Finn golpeó a Gumball en la cara.

-Crees que no lo sé, todos los días pienso en lo que pude haber hecho-Finn se arrancaba las vendas y las partes enyesadas-muchos como tu me apuntan con el dedo gritándome el más grande error de mi vida, no porque eres un príncipe me impide romperte la cara-

-Me arrebataste a la persona que más amaba!-

-Todos acabamos a fionna, ella se enamoró de mi, era mi trabajo protegerla a toda costa, en las buenas y en las malas. Y tú que hacías?!-Finn busco su mochila y sacó el gorro de fionna-si realmente la amabas, hubieras luchado por ella, tratar de quitármela de mis brazos, este gorro que vez en mi mano, es la prueba de que a pesar de lo que le hice, SEGUÍA AMANDOME!-

-Como lo sabes?! Si lo que dices es verdad, se hubiera quedado hasta que recuperaras la memoria, no se hubiera deprimido, no hubiera sufrido y no hubiera muerto!-Finn se lanzó hacia Gumball, comenzó una pelea entre ambos, rodaron por todo el pasillo, lanzando golpe tras golpe, peleaban para ver quien tenía la razón.

-Un afeminado príncipe como tú no sabría como protegerla-dijo Finn estrangulando a Gumball.

-Un idiota como tu la expondría a mayores riesgos-

-Finn ya es suficiente!-Jake intervino.

-Sepárense ya-Marshall también estaba ahí.

-Está bien, ya me calme-Finn se sentó en el piso.

-Que haces aquí Marshall?-Preguntó Gumball.

-Escuche que Finn estaba aquí y quería...-

-Que? Venir a golpearme como el rosado?-

-No, aunque no soy el único, todos los príncipes de Aaa lo quieren hacer. Porque demonios se pelean?-

-al igual que todos, yo se que Finn tuvo la culpa-

-Esa no es excusa para golpearlo-

-Claro que sí y lo sabes-

-No tiene sentido que me quede en donde no me quieren, vámonos Jake-Finn caminaba a la salida.

-está bien Finn, vámonos a casa-Jake se convirtió en perro gigante, Finn se subió en el y se fueron.

-Que haces imbécil rosado?-Marshall empujó a Gumball.

-Cállate chapa sangre-

Finn a poca distancia de casa le pidió a Jake que se detuviera.

-Que ocurre?-

-Jake que hacían esos dos aquí en Ooo?-

-Vinieron a ver como estabas-

-No, en ningún momento después de la muerte de fionna se molestaron en visitarme, porque ahora?-

-No tengo idea, solo ignorarlo-

-Creo que si, tengo un horrible dolor en las piernas-

-Para que te quitas el yeso-

-Espera, mira-

-Que? Dónde?-

-En la puerta de nuestra casa-

-No veo nada-

-Hay alguien parado en frente de la puerta, esperabas una visita?-

-No, vamos a ver quien es-se acercaron al extraño y le tocaron el hombro-que se le ofrece...?-volteo y Finn no podía creer quien era.

-estoy buscando a mi padre-

-No es cierto-pensó Finn-no puede ser ella-

-Tu padre?-

-Si, me dijeron que aquí vive-

-Cual es tu nombre jovencita?-

-Bonnie-

-Espera, espera, dijiste Bonnie?-Preguntó Finn.

-Si-

-Que ocurre Finn...?-el le cubrió la boca a Jake.

-permítenos un segundo-ambos se alejaron-estoy en problemas Jake, esa chica la conozco-

-A caso le debes dinero?-

-No, ella es mi hija-

-Que!?-

-Sshh-Finn volteo a ver a Bonnie-escucha, la vez que hicimos un fuerte de cojines, creo que viaje a un nuevo mundo hecho de Cojines, ahí conocí a una princesa llamada Rosaline y...pues, ya te has de imaginar lo demás- (para mayor infomacion vean el capitulo "puhoy-fantasia de cojines")

-A caso tu y esa princesa?-Finn se sonrojo-ay hermanito, hermanito. Como es posible que en un mundo diferente me hayas salido con tu domingo siete cuando aquí no podías ni hablarle a la dulce princesa-

-Es que no sabía si era real o un sueño prohibido-

-Pues esa chica es prueba suficiente de que era real-

-Ya lo sé, que hago?-

-Toma la responsabilidad-

-Estoy muy nervioso. Ya se, no le digas nada primero hay que saber que es lo que quiere-

-De acuerdo, pero al final le dirás la verdad-

-...Te detesto, pues ya que, oye Bonnie!-

-Si?-

-Tienes tiempo para comer algo? Nosotros invitamos-

-Ehm...si, claro-Jake abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la inesperada invitada, tomaron asiento en la cocina y Finn preparó unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. (si ya se, muy simple)

-Y para que buscas a tu padre?-Preguntó Jake.

-Tengo que decirle algo importante-

-de que se trata?-

-Lo siento pero sólo se lo debo decir a el-

-No te preocupes somos sus amigos, tu padre se llama Finn cierto?-

-Si como lo sabes?-Finn miro a Jake diciéndole que demonios haces?.

-Ya te lo dije somos sus amigos, confía en nosotros-

-OK, entonces, mi madre la reina Rosaline me entrego un objeto muy valioso para nuestra gente, me dijo que por ningún motivo lo dejaría caer en manos equivocadas, hace algunos dias alguien trato de robarlo, despues de eso me mando a llevarselo al heroe de pueblo cojin, Finn el humano-Bonnie lo saco de la mochila-este es el cetro dorado de shizen-Finn y Jake se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Jake...esto debe ser un sueño-

-No Finn, es real, ya tenemos un cetro-Jake se desmayo.

-Entonces, donde está mi padre?-

-esto es muy raro de decir pero...soy yo Bonnie-

-Que?-

-Mi nombre es Finn-

-Estas bromeando-

-Es verdad, también se que tienes un hermano llamado Jay-

-...en serio eres mi padre?-Bonnie no sabía que decir, tan sólo se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos, se abalanzo sobre Finn abrazándolo-papa!-

-Esto es muy extraño-susurro Finn, simplemente le correspondió el abrazo, mientras que Jake seguía desmayado.

QUE HERMOSO Y SORPRESIVO, NECESITO SALIR MÁS, GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Hija del Rey fantasma_

_Finn estaba en la copa de la casa/árbol mirando el oscuro cielo, Adornado de brillantes estrellas, noches tan perfectas como esa lo hacían sentir bien, también olvidaba sus problemas aunque sea por unos minutos._

_-No puedes dormir?-Preguntó BMO._

_-Más o menos, vine a relajarme un poco-_

_-Esto es relajante?-_

_-Para mi lo es, el cómodo silencio y la maravillosa vista, es como estar dentro de un sueño-_

_-No se mucho sobre ellos, eh tenido uno de vez en cuando, es lo mismo que imaginar cosas no? Me refiero a que, si yo imagino que todos son robots menos yo, que lo diferencia de un sueño?-_

_-Que estas despierto-_

_-En serio?-BMO miro al cielo intentando ver lo que Finn veía-si. Es una linda noche-_

_-Lo es, dile a Jake que dormiré aquí arriba, que no se le olvide cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas y que vigile a Bonnie de vez en cuando-_

_-Si, se lo diré-BMO bajo y cerró la puerta, al poco tiempo todos dormían profundamente._

_-Dónde está exactamente?-_

_-Creo que es más adelante y luego giramos a la derecha-Finn despertó escuchando susurros._

_-Como es?-_

_-Un árbol con partes de una casa-decía sarcásticamente._

_-Ya pasamos muchos árboles y ninguno como el que dices-Finn tomó una cuerda y bajo hasta tocar tierra._

_-Oigan ustedes-la pareja se detuvo-que están buscando?-_

_-Una casa con forma de...-dijo uno pero lo interrumpió un golpe del otro._

_-Nada en especial, solo estamos paseando-_

_-A media noche?-Finn no distinguía sus rostros._

_-Es que...solo así podemos...-_

_-...podemos estar seguros-Finn se les puso en frente sin quitarles la mirada, los extraños comenzaban a incomodarse, estaban acorralados._

_-Y Bien?-Preguntó Finn._

_-Aaaahhh deja de vernos así, buscamos a una persona se que se llama Finn-respondió uno y el otro se golpeó en la frente._

_-Escucha amigo, venimos de parte de la princesa fantasma, ella quiere hablar con ese chico, nada más-_

_-Y les dijo para que?-_

_-No, solo que debíamos traerlo y le explicaría todo-_

_-Bueno, gracias por la información-_

_-Tu eres Finn el humano verdad?-_

_-Si, ahora llévenme con la princesa-_

_-OK-tomaron a Finn de los brazos y se elevaron en camino a la casa de la princesa fantasma. Pasaron atreves de toda Ooo hasta llegar a un terreno baldío, caminaron varios kilómetros y se encontraron con el cementerio._

_-Este lugar me altera los nervios-pensó Finn._

_-Su majestad, hemos traído a Finn como lo pidió-_

_-Gracias, pueden retirarse-Finn se separó de los hombres, ellos se sumergieron en el suelo-lo siento por traerte a tales horas de la noche-_

_-Descuide, para que me necesita?-_

_-Debo hablar de un asunto muy delicado contigo-_

_-De que se trata?-_

_-Hace tres días, varios de mis hombres hacían su rutina de vigilancia cuando notaron algo extraño-la princesa guió a Finn hasta una tumba-aquí encontramos esto. Una mochila igual a la tuya-Finn la tomó-mira lo que tiene dentro-_

_-...son solo cosas que ocupa un guerrero-dijo después de revisarla._

_-Creemos que está mochila le pertenece a fionna-_

_-Que?-_

_-Cuando una princesa muere, si lo desea su alma permanece en la tierra, fionna por ser un caso especial se le ofreció el mismo trato, ella acepto-_

_-Pero porque no está su alma aquí?-_

_-Ese es el problema, hay una pequeña esperanza de que siga con vida-Finn estaba atónito._

_-No me digas que le crees Finn-dijo Jake, después de escuchar a la princesa Finn regreso a la casa árbol y discutirlo con su hermano._

_-No sólo le creo, estoy seguro-_

_-Debes despertar Finn, es solo una teoría, debes dejar ir a fionna-_

_-Porque me dices esto Jake? Tu...ya lo sabias?-_

_-No lo creí importante, si te lo decía perderías el tiempo buscando una forma de revivirla-_

_-Claro que hay una forma, no existen los imposibles en nuestro mundo, ya lo hemos hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer!-Finn corrió a su habitación y cerró con llave._

_-Finn! Finn abre!-_

_-Estoy harto de lo que dicen las personas, haré lo posible por traer a fionna de regreso y si para eso tengo que abrir la puerta a los terrenos de la muerte. Que así sea-la puerta estaba abierta, Jake logró abrir la puerta del cuarto pero ya era tarde._

_-Finn el humano-_

_-Hola muerte cuanto tiempo?-_

_-No se, que haces aquí sin avisarme?-_

_-Busco a una persona, una chica de cabello rubio-_

_-No sabría decirte, aquí vienen tantas personas que no me fijo en como se ven-_

_-Por favor muerte, es lo único que necesito de ti-_

_-No te puedo ayudar, lo siento-_

_-Bueno pues, perdona por quitarte tu tiempo-pero Finn no se rindió, siguiendo buscando en todo el reino, lleno de esperanza, era una sola oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar, de momento se detuvo._

_-Por que me estas siguiendo?-dijo volteando a ambos lados-deja de esconderte, no te haré daño-_

_-Como sabias que te seguía?-respondió pero nadie salió._

_-No lo sabía, lo dije al azar y caíste-_

_-Que hace un humano vivo en estas tierras?-_

_-Estoy buscando a alguien, es muy importante para mi-_

_-Una chica verdad?-_

_-Si-_

_-Todos buscan lo mismo, siempre es la misma razón por la que alguien hace una estupidez como esta-_

_-Es la única que importa-_

_-Aquí estas!-grito Finn saltando en frente de esa persona-creí que serias más aterradora-_

_-No deberías decirle eso a una chica, en especial una que no conoces-_

_-Es-se puede arreglar, soy Finn-_

_-Isabel-dijo con una sonrisa._

_**LOS TERRENOS DE LA MUERTE SON DE TEMER, AÚN FALTA ALGO IMPACTANTE, SI TENGO TIEMPO, ESCRIBO EL PROX. CAPÍTULO HOY MISMO, GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_El calabozo_

_-Porque me estabas siguiendo?-_

_-Escuche tu "plática" con la muerte, quiero ayudarte-_

_-Ayudarme? No se apenas te conocí que tal si me llevas a una trampa-_

_-Confía en mi, soy igual que tu, una aprendiz-_

_-Ah entonces...QUE!? Eres una aprendiz?-_

_-Si, no lo sabias?-_

_-Escuche algo sobre los demás aprendices pero luego me desmaye y creo que lo olvide-_

_-No eres muy inteligente verdad-_

_-No es eso, sufrí un accidente que me causó amnesia, ahora mi memoria es de pez dorado-_

_-Si...bueno no importa, se de un lugar al que nadie entra más que la muerte, es como un sótano-_

_- y por donde se entra?-_

_-Mirando de frente la fortaleza de la muerte, del lado izquierdo hay una compuerta, entramos y bajamos por muchas, muchas, escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta gigante de acero-_

_-Estoy rodeado de puertas, las voy a echar abajo, vamos-así comenzaron la búsqueda de la verdad, podrían ser mitos, teorías o una realidad, si llegara a ser mentira ya no habría porque creer en lo que dice la gente, llegaron hasta las escaleras, Finn sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, pero estaba decidido._

_-Oye Finn, cuán importante es esa persona para ti?-_

_-Demasiado, no hay palabra que defina mi aprecio hacia ella-_

_-Ella?-_

_-Si, era mi amiga, compañera de aventuras. Mi prometida-_

_-Que le ocurrió?-_

_-...no quiero hablar de eso-_

_-Lo siento-_

_-No te preocupes, si la encontramos me quitaría un gran peso de encima y podría vivir sin remordimiento-_

_-Aquí es-la puerta estaba frente a ellos, viéndola de cerca parecía no tener fin por lo alto que era._

_-Como la abrimos?-Preguntó Finn._

_-creo que hay un Pasaje en algún lado, del tamaño adecuado para personas normales-de pronto un hoyo emergió de la inmensa estructura._

_-Isabel mira-dijo Finn._

_-Parece que nos invitan a entrar-_

_-Entonces aceptemos-Finn entró al hoyo seguido de Isabel, no había nada de luz dentro, no sabían como empezar._

_-Está muy oscuro, no distingo nada-dijo Isabel._

_-No te alejes de mí, podríamos perdernos-_

_-Que es eso?-_

_-Dónde?-_

_-Ahí en frente, parece una silueta-_

_-...la veo-una silueta color gris apareció frente a ellos, alzó un brazo y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran._

_-Estoy loco ó quiere que lo sigamos?-_

_-Quiere que lo sigamos-Finn camino al frente-espera Finn, no sabemos lo que quiere-Isabel lo agarro de la mano._

_-Suéltame Isabel, si el sabe donde ir, lo seguiré-_

_-Bien-solo lo siguieron, parecía muy distante pero lograban verlo, caminaron y caminaron, no se podía ver por donde, luego aquella silueta se expandía más y más pareciendo un gigante,_

_-Me esta empezando a dar miedo-dijo Isabel._

_-No eres la única-en el pie izquierdo de la sombra brillaba una pequeña luz, Finn e Isabel lo notaron y era una entrada._

_-Esto es...el calabozo!-_

_-Ya era hora, entremos-pasaron y de ahí revisaban cada celda y cuarto._

_-Cuantas celdas hay?- Preguntó Finn._

_-No tengo idea, solo sigamos-de la nada escucharon una voz._

_-Que es eso?-_

_-Agh no otra vez-Finn perdió la paciencia-QUE QUIERES!-_

_-Aquí...aquí estoy...-dijo la voz._

_-...DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-_

_-Finn! No otra vez-Finn corría por los pasillos buscando la voz que les llamaba-Espera Finn no sabemos quien es!-_

_-Claro que sí, yo lo sé y no voy a dejar que se me escape otra vez!-Finn entró a una habitación, prendió la luz._

_-Finn...-_

_-No...-ambos no podían creer lo que veían._

_-Finn...?-_

_-...fionna-la pobre fionna estaba amarrada como si estuviera crucificada, con la ropa rasgada, Finn estaba lleno de ira y frustración al ver a su amada así-espera te voy a bajar-__sus manos de Finn temblaban._

_-hola…Finn…-_

_-fionna *snif* estas viva *snif* ESTAS VIVA!-_

_-sabia que vendrías-a Finn le era imposible responder, estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, lloraba y sus lagrimas caían en la cara de fionna._

_-oye Finn, alguien viene-_

_-espera un segundo fionna-saco una sabana y cubrió a fionna._

_-no deben estar aquí-dijo la muerte._

_-que hace esta chica aquí con tales heridas?-pregunto Isabel._

_-eso no les incumbe-_

_-QUE DEMONIOS HACES MALDITO!-_

_-calma Finn, son asuntos del inframundo-_

_-NO ME JODAS! ESTAS A PUNTO DE MORIR NO MUERTO!-_

_-solo hago lo que normalmente hago-Finn lo golpeo tan fuerte que le tiro la quijada._

_-FUE UNA ADVERTENCIA, AHORA DILO TODO!-_

_-esa chica fue traída en esas condiciones, yo solo la mantenía aquí, hasta que regresaran por ella-_

_-TU CONOCIAS A FIONNA, SABIAS QUE ES MI NOVIA POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!?_

_-era una orden-_

_-quien te lo ordeno?-_

_-Alexander Shadow-Finn agarro la cabeza de muerte, la apretó hasta que se quebró._

_-Finn que hiciste!?-_

_-nadie lastima a mi fionna…-la mirada de finn cambio-…ahora shadow sufrirá-_

_NECESITO UN TIEMPO DE TOTAL RELAJACIÓN, COMENZAMOS LA PARTE MÁS FRUSTRANTE.__  
__GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Desesperación_

_Después de salir del inframundo, llevaron a Fionna a una clínica privada en Ooo, Jake no podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero principalmente fue a decirle a cake donde estaba fionna, Finn no se alejaba de ella, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía volvería a desaparecer._

_-ella estará bien, solo debe descansar-_

_-gracias doctora-dijo Finn-ahora no te dejare sola, en ningún momento-el teléfono de Finn sonó-que paso?-_

_-Finn alguien quiere ver a fionna-_

_-de quien se trata?-_

_-son Gumball y Marshall-Finn tomó su espada de sangre y bajo rápidamente._

_-que hacen aquí?-_

_-pues que más, queremos ver a fionna-dijo Gumball._

_-no márchense-_

_-Finn no nos hagas esto-_

_-que lastima, no lo harán hasta que se despierte-Gumball empujó a Finn intentando pasar, Finn lo agarro del brazo, lanzándolo de regreso y estrellándose con Marshall-no es no Gumball!-_

_-No quieres empezar Finn-_

_-O que? Tú lo terminarás? No tienes las agallas-_

_-Déjalo Gumball, regresaremos luego-dijo Marshall._

_-Bien-salieron de la clínica y Finn regreso a la habitación._

_-DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?!-cake entró y vio a fionna en la cama durmiendo._

_-No grites tan fuerte, la vas a despertar-cake comenzó a llorar._

_-Ya estas con nosotros fionna, estoy muy feliz-volteo a ver a Finn-gracias humanito-_

_-era mi deber traerla de vuelta no?-después llegaron los demás amigos de Finn, los de fionna y casi todo el reino, la noticia se esparció llegando a todos los lugares, pueblos celebraron, mandaron regalos, todo un regocijo._

_-Que sientes ahora Finn?-Preguntó Jake._

_-Mi alma descansa y ya no hay preocupación-_

_-Como sabias que estaba en el inframundo?-_

_-No lo sabía, actúe por instinto, si en verdad estaba muerta le pediría a la muerte que la trajera de vuelta, como lo hizo con la planta de la princesa-Finn se levantó de la silla-la muerte nos traicionó Jake, sabía de fionna y no, nos lo dijo, ya no es nuestro aliado-_

_-Dijiste que shadow le ordenó mantenerla cautiva, dijo el porque?-_

_-No, lo mate antes de que lo dijera ó creo que esta muerto-_

_-Lo dudo, no puede haber mundo sin la muerte-_

_-Ahora solo falta regresarlé el favor a shadow, lo buscaré y lo haré sufrir-_

_-Digo lo mismo-el teléfono sonó otra vez._

_-Diga. Donde? Vamos para allá, Jake hay problemas-_

_-Dónde?-_

_-El castillo de Gumball-corrieron lo más pronto que podían, llegaron pero todo el reino estaba intacto, no había ni una señal de peligro o gente alarmada._

_-Que ocurre? No dijiste que estaban atacando el reino?-Preguntó Jake._

_-Si, Isabel no me mentiría vamos al castillo-pero el castillo también estaba en perfectas condiciones, aún así entraron a montar guardia, caminaron en todos los pasillos, entraron en todos los cuartos, solo faltaba el laboratorio de Gumball._

_-Toca-dijo Jake, pero no lo hizo, Finn entró como si nada._

_-Gumball!-_

_-Eres muy discreto-_

_-Calla Jake-de la nada unos anillos volaron hacia ellos, los rodearon y capturaron._

_-Que es esto?-Gumball salió-que te ocurre?!-_

_-Eh tenido suficiente, debes desaparecer-_

_-Habla en serio?-dijo Jake._

_-le facilitará el trabajo a shadow si los mato ahora-_

_-Estas de su lado maldito rosado?!-_

_-Sip, hace varias horas y no sólo yo-uno de los Láser gigantes se activo._

_-Hola Finn-_

_-MARSHALL!-Finn estaba realmente furioso-ERES UN CABRON!-_

_-No me importa-presionó el botón y el Láser disparo, una gran explosión derribo la torre en donde estaban, todos los ciudadanos observaban, Gumball y Marshall habían salido volando antes de la explosión._

_-Crees que están muertos?-_

_-Si Marshall, nadie sobrevivirá a mi rayo-el humo comenzó a girar formando un tornado, luego se disipó, de él salió una luz azul en dirección a ellos._

_-Que es eso?-dijo Gumball, la luz estaba frente a ellos, dentro había alguien._

_-Van a pagar por eso-_

_-como es que sobreviviste?-_

_-Tengo mis métodos-Finn levantó un dedo con el anillo azul, de los cinco que estaban malditos-estas listo Jake?-_

_-Claro-Jake tenía el anillo verde-desearan no haber hecho eso-inicio el combate, Gumball fue el primero en caer, Jake lo golpeó varias veces en el rostro cayó del cielo inconsciente, Marshall por ser demonio era el más peligroso, a lo lejos se podían ver ondas de aire expandiéndose por cada golpe que daban, Marshall se transformó en monstruo gigante._

_-intenten destruirme ahora-_

_-Ya lo hice antes y lo volveré a hacer!-voló hacia el-te iras al limbo!-Finn congeló sus brazos y piernas, los quebró con un golpe, Jake uso su poder, para abrir un portal, mientras Finn lo golpeaba sin parar._

_-Está listo Finn!-_

_-No, no lo hagas!-grito Marshall._

_-Es tarde para disculparse-Finn se preparó para lanzarlo al portal cuando alguien lo golpeó._

_-Finn!-grito Jake._

_-Tardaste mucho Finn-_

_-Alexander. Que haces aquí?-_

_-No dejaré que metas a mi hermano al limbo-Finn y Jake estaban impactados._

_-Tu hermano?-shadow le arrojó una esfera a Finn cancelando sus poderes, por suerte Jake lo atrapó antes de caer._

_-Lo dije, Tardaste demasiado-shadow sacó dos de los cuatro cetros-soy casi invencible-alzó la mano y apareció una gran bola de energía, con un ligero movimiento la bola cayó y destruido todo el dulce reino, Finn y Jake miraron aterrados, con un solo movimiento todo desapareció, un cráter fue lo único que quedó, se disponían a contraatacar pero ya no estaban._

_-Es tarde, todo está perdido para el dulce reino-dijo Jake._

_-Regresemos dónde está fionna-volaron a toda velocidad, comenzó la aniquilación, shadow cobro sus primeras víctimas, queda un cetro.__  
__Llegaron, nada había pasado, Finn entró a la clínica, a la habitación de fionna, aún estaba recostada._

_-Que bien, no le paso nada _

_-Finn que ocurrió? Escuche una explosión-la doctora mantecado y la enfermera pastelillo estaban ahí._

_-...el dulce reino...ya no existe-_

_-Que...?-_

_-Shadow lo destruyó todo, no quedó nada?-_

_-Eso es muy serio Finn, deja de bromear...-La enfermera agarro a Finn de los hombros, el ni siquiera la miraba-DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! MI FAMILIA ESTÁ AHÍ, DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!-Finn lo negó, la enfermera se arrodilló, lloraba desesperada, la doctora la levantó y la abrazo._

_-Lo siento enfermera-_

_-Se supone que eres un héroe, confiamos en ti!-_

_-No diga eso enfermera-dijo la doctora._

_-No te preocupes Finn, detendremos a shadow-dijo Jake tratando de consolarlo, en ese momento fionna despertó._

_-Dónde estás Finn?-_

_-Aquí-fionna lo agarro de la mano._

_-Tienes que irte-_

_-Que dices, donde?-_

_-Ella está en peligro. Sofía-_

_-no entiendo-_

_-shadow me capturo para que no interfiriera, Sofía es muy importante, además…-fionna le toco la mejilla a Finn-…ella es nuestra hija-_

_GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Eres mi bendición._

_-Finn, Finn despierta-decía Jake dándole pequeñas bofetadas, no aguanto y le golpeo más fuerte._

_-si quieres despertarlo tendrás que hacer mas que eso-dijo Isabel._

_-dame ese vaso con agua-se lo dio y lo derramo en el rostro de Finn._

_-que haces!?-_

_-tu que demonios haces! Hace dos días me entero que tienes dos hijos con una tía del pueblo cojín y ahora fionna!? ERES PEOR QUE UN CONEJO!-Jake estaba realmente enfadado._

_-no es para tanto, con "la tía" de pueblo cojín, o sea Rosaline me hice responsable de los niños, lo de Sofía no lo sabia hasta ahora!-_

_-solo hoy te daré el beneficio porqué tampoco lo sabía-_

_-chicos Fionna ya despertó-dijo Isabel._

_-fionna como te sientes?-preguntó Finn._

_-estoy bien, debes dejar de decir eso-_

_-es cierto lo que diji...-fionna le soltó una cachetada-...porqué?-_

_-eso fue por haberme abandonado-le dio otra-esta por no buscarme desde antes-_

_-perdóname Fionna, recuerda que tenía amnesia y Bonnie se aprovecho de eso...-_

_-NO ME IMPORTA! Si en realidad me amabas tanto, harías hasta lo imposible para tenerme cerca-_

_-te lo dije Finn-dijo Jake._

_-gracias Jake, pero porque no me dijiste lo de Sofía?-_

_-estaba muy dolida, quería dejar pasar un tiempo y decírtelo, encontraste mi gorro en tu mochila?-_

_-si aquí esta-_

_-yo lo deje ahí después de que te dijeron que había muerto-_

_-...y porque?-_

_-después de que Sofía nació, sabia que tarde o temprano shadow vendría por ella, para eso debía enfrentarse a mi, se la entregue a Gumball para que la cuidará, me alejé lo suficiente y luego apareció el, tenia la esperanza de que vendrías antes-_

_-también pusiste los anillos en la mochila?-_

_-si, esos son los que use yo aquel día, no están malditos y los puedes controlar mejor-_

_-ahora debo ir por mi hija-_

_-cual?-_

_-cállate Jake! Por Sofía-_

_-donde esta? el dulce reino fue destruido-dijo Isabel._

_-QUE!?-_

_-no nada fionna-los tres salieron del cuarto-fionna no debe saber lo que ocurrió se pondría mas nerviosa-_

_-entendido, donde buscaras a la niña?-_

_-no se, iremos a todos lados, Jake buscará en los reinos del norte, tu Isabel los del este y yo el sur. Quien la encuentre la trae aquí y avisa a los demás entendido?-_

_-si-dijeron Jake e Isabel._

_-en marcha-dejaron la clínica, pero Finn no se dirigía al sur, si no al dulce reino, recordó la ultima vez que vio a Sofía, era casi imposible que hubiera sobrevivido, pero aun así quiso intentarlo, cuando llego no pudo evitar pensar en la enfermera pastelillo, en todos los ciudadanos, todo al rededor del catillo era parte del cráter._

_-espero equivocarme en lo que estoy pensando-Finn entro al cráter, busco debajo de los escombros, en las ruinas, dentro del castillo que no se derrumbó._

_-Sofía! Donde estas!?-estaba desesperado por una respuesta, Finn creía que era tonto de su parte buscar ahí._

_-no debí haber venido, esto solo me deprime-Finn estaba por irse, pero luego escucho un grito, dentro de una pequeña casa._

_-ayúdenme...-_

_-Sofía!-Finn corrió en su ayuda, tenia encima parte del techo, Finn cuidadosamente los hizo a un lado, cargo a Sofía para ya salir de ahí._

_-estás bien?-_

_-mis piernas me duelen-_

_-no te preocupes te llevare a casa-_

_-donde esta Gumball?-_

_-el...esta ocupado-_

_-no debo separarme de el, es mi padre-Finn dejo de caminar._

_-quien te dijo que el es tu padre?-_

_-el lo hizo-Finn contenía el enojo-también como mama se enamoró de el-_

_-…tu sabes quien es tu mami?-_

_-si, hay muchas fotos de ella en mi cuarto, era una heroína que salvo muchas veces este reino-_

_-si es verdad-_

_-te digo una cosa, hay una foto en la que estas tu con mi mama, la conocías?-_

_-claro, era muy valiente, divertida, necia y linda como tu-_

_-mucha gente dice que me parezco a ella-_

_-heeeey Finn!-_

_-aquí Jake!-llegaron el e Isabel._

_-encontraste a sofí-_

_-si, saluda Sofía-_

_-hola-_

_-aww es muy tierna-dijo Isabel-...alguien viene-algo cayó del cielo y chocó contra el suelo._

_-Isabel agarra a sofí, prepárate Jake-algo se levanto del suelo y camino hacia ellos._

_-hola Finn-_

_-otra vez tu shadow?-_

_-si, el enemigo nunca descansa-shadow extendió su brazo-aunque no vengo solo-un portal apareció y goliad salió de el._

_-esa es...-_

_-la toda poderosa goliad-_

_-creí que había desaparecido-dijo Jake._

_-no Jake, la dulce princesa dijo que la secuestraron, pero como la saco del trance?-_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia, obedece mis ordenes sin poner resistencia-shadow saco una daga._

_-Alexander, que tan lejos planeas llegar para conseguir esos malditos cetros?-_

_-hasta donde haga falta Finn, no importa quien se interponga en mi camino, lo matare-_

_-Jake llévate a Sofía lejos, esto es peligroso-_

_-no me voy a ir, te ayudare-_

_-ella es mas importante. Isabel-_

_-si?-_

_-podrías hacerme un favor? protege a fionna y Sofía por mi-_

_-que intentas decir?-_

_-mi oponente es goliad, con su control mental es invencible, no creo salir de esta-_

_-como dices eso! Siempre salimos de peores momentos, este no es la excepción!-_

_-Jake por favor váyanse, AHORA!-_

_-ATACALOS GOLIAD!-ella saco su tercer ojo, lanzo el rayo._

_-CORRAN YA, PROTEGE A MI HIJA-Isabel y Jake volaron a toda velocidad, el rayo toco a Finn y con eso lo introdujo en una ilusión interminable._

_-crees que Finn lograra encontrar a Sofía?-_

_-si doctora, yo confió en el, siempre cumple lo que promete-_

_GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Mi dolor_

_-perdí a Finn cake, ayer fue su boda y por alguna razón no hice nada para evitarla, sufrí como no te imaginas, ver al chico que me gustaba, mi novio, en brazos de otra mujer, no sabes como duele-fionna lloraba en las piernas de su hermana, ella le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-no estas sola hermanita, aquí estoy yo, Gumball, Marshall, casi todos tus amigos te ayudaremos a superarlo-_

_-no creo que pueda-_

_(TRANSE-CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS)_

_-no sigas en ese estado Fionna, le hará daño a la bebe-dijo cake._

_-no puedo evitarlo, creía que Finn estaría a mi lado en estos__  
__momentos, es el padre después de todo-_

_-no pienses en el, concéntrate en mi sobrina, imagínate lo hermosa que será, tengo el presentimiento de que será tu viva imagen, Gumball te reservo la mas lujosa habitación, el mejor tratamiento, además Marshall te llevara cuando sea el momento, debes estar mas que feliz-_

_(TRANSE-DESPUÉS DEL NACIMIENTO)_

_-que ocurre fionna, te ves mas pensativa que antes-dijo cake._

_-eh? no, no es nada, donde esta Sofía?-_

_-esta dormida en mi cuarto-_

_-cake dime una cosa, crees que Finn regrese para conocerla?-_

_-fionna no empieces, ya lo habías superado, ya no sufras mas-_

_-...debo salir un momento, cuida a la niña por favor-_

_-ok-_

_-Gumball te puedo pedir un favor?-fionna fue al dulce castillo._

_-claro de que se trata?-_

_-si yo llego a desaparecer, cuidarías de Sofía?-_

_-que estas diciendo fionna, no me digas que la abandonaras-_

_-no, no es eso, aun con mi hija sigo siendo la protectora de Aaa, no se lo que ocurrirá, quiero asegurar la seguridad y educación de Sofía-_

_-si, no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella-_

_(TRANSE-EN LA BATALLA)_

_-estas acabada, heroína-dijo sujetando a fionna del cuello, la arrojo lejos para admirar lo que le había hecho, su ropa estaba rasgada, tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo, con sangre en la boca y manos temblando._

_-no te le acercaras!-shadow golpeó a fionna._

_-es inevitable, contigo fuera, hare lo que me plazca, toda Aaa y las demás dimensiones estarán bajo mi control-levantó a fionna del cabello-nadie te salvará, estas sola-las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, fionna estaba demasiado débil y herida para poder defenderse, en el fondo estaba feliz porque su hija estaba a salvo, una vez mas recordó al único que podía ayudarle, fionna trato de hablar aun con el nudo en la garganta_

_-Finn...-susurró-...ayúdame-_

_-BASTA!-Finn cubrió sus orejas y cerro los ojos-DETENTE!-lo que veía era como una puñalada al corazón, pensaba que lo que le hizo a su amada, era malo, de una forma cruel y malvada le abrieron los ojos-POR FAVOR! PORQUÉ HACES ESTO!-dentro del transe shadow le mostraba a través de Goliad, sus recuerdos del sufrir de fionna, una tras otra, cada vez mas dolorosa, lo interminable._

_-COMO PUDISTE HA HACERLE ESO!? YO TENGO LA CULPA, YA LO SE, BASTA!-Finn se arrodilló-debo enfrentar una y otra vez ese error? siempre me torturara, me hace sentir inferior, ella sufre yo sufro, ella llora yo lloro, sacas ventaja de eso y lo detesto-dio un golpe al suelo-todo ese dolor nadie lo puede soportar, su bella sonrisa cayó muy en el fondo. Corregí ese error, la busque, la encontré, conocí a mi hija e inmediatamente me enamore de ella, encontré mi felicidad, mi razón de ser, ellas me esperan para ser al fin una familia feliz-_

_Afuera shadow miraba triunfante a Finn rodeado de una luz rosa, estaba pensando si matarlo de una vez o ir tras su familia y obligarlo a verlas sufrir._

_(TRANSE-EN LA CASA/ÁRBOL)_

_-te vas?-Bonnie, la dulce princesa, preguntaba casi burlándose-pero no te quedas para ir a la boda, MI BODA?-reafirmó-bueno en realidad no tienes nada que hacer aquí-_

_-ya cállate!-grito harta de escuchar tales palabras, fionna la miraba con rencor-vienes a burlarte de mi, en mi casa, en mi cuarto, ya tienes lo que querías déjame en paz!-_

_-gracias por darte cuenta de la realidad, Finn siempre fue mío, no fuiste la única que trato de alejarlo de mi, muchas fracasaron, pero tu, tu estuviste a muy poco de lograrlo-_

_-no pienso seguir escuchándote-fionna agarro sus maletas, empujo a Bonnie y poder pasar, no le quería ver la cara a Bonnie por desprecio, principalmente para que no la viera llorar, cuando llego al fin de las escaleras, la princesa soltó una larga carcajada, ya cumplió su misión, salió todo de acuerdo al plan._

_-DEJA DE TORTURARME!-Finn sintió mucho dolor en su pecho, llevo su mano donde le dolía, un líquido rojo la cubrió totalmente, goliad retiro el transe y ahí estaba, Alexander shadow, literalmente le atravesó el corazón, el héroe cayo al suelo con la cuchilla aun clavada._

_-esto ya lo veías venir no? pudiste haberlo evitado-Finn tosió con sangre saliendo de su boca._

_-hiciste lo que querías? en unos momentos moriré, aun tengo tiempo para decirte...que vas a perder-_

_-como podría? tu eras el único que podía detenerme-_

_-hay una esperanza, confió en que lo hará...logre conocer a mi hija, eso me hace muy feliz-Finn cerro los ojos lentamente, sus pulmones dejaron de inflarse, en su rostro una grande, sincera y ultima sonrisa, sello el fin de un gran héroe._

_**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3**___

_**P.D: creen ustedes que es el final?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Peligro una vez más_

_dentro de la fría noche, debajo de una invasión de nubes grises, el que era mas conocido en todo Ooo como héroe, salvador, yacía en el suelo, debajo de un charco de sangre, su sonrisa aun la tenia, shadow se dirigía al lugar donde estaba Sofía, pero Jake e Isabel aun no llegaban a la clínica._

_Fionna no podía esperar mas, quería tener a su hija a su lado, cake estaba ahí también, sentada junto a su hermana._

_-porque tardan tanto?-pregunto fionna-les habrá pasado algo-_

_-no sabes hacer nada mas que preocuparte, van a llegar, no ah pasado ni media hora desde que se fueron-_

_-escuche que el dulce reino fue destruido y si Sofía estaba ahí, le habrá pasado algo antes de que llegaran, debí haber ido con ellos-_

_-estas débil, no puedes caminar mucho menos pelear-fionna ignoro las palabras de su hermana, busco su ropa por toda la habitación, se levanto de la cama para ir por ella._

_-no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, los buscare-_

_-ok ve, has lo que quieras-_

_-no me detendrás?-_

_-para que, todos mis intentos son para nada, mi único objetivo será ayudarte en lo que pueda, nada mas-fionna se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, rio y abrazo a cake fuertemente._

_-gracias cake-_

_-deja el sentimentalismo a un lado, vamos por mi sobrina-bajaron hasta la recepción de la clínica, le agradecieron a la enfermera por el tratamiento, ya que la doctora no estaba, caminaron a la puerta, notaron que había alguien afuera, con una niña en brazos, su mundo se estremeció._

_-mira Sofía. Es tu mami-_

_-hola mami-dijo la pequeña sacudiendo la mano rápidamente._

_-deja ir a mi hija maldito mago oscuro!-_

_-por favor fionna no grites, lastimas mis oídos-_

_-Alexander deja ir a mi hija!-shadow bajo a la niña-que le ocurrió a Finn y los demás!?-_

_-no pudieron conmigo-respondió en tono burlón-en mi camino hacia aqui, encontré a la niña con un perro salvaje y una mujer desconocida, se la querían llevar entonces me encargue de ellos-_

_-y Finn!?-_

_-el ya no esta con nosotros, tomo un viaje de ida a las puertas del infierno-_

_-esta muerto?-susurro fionna._

_-primero fionna, ahora el humanito, no hay nada que lo pueda detener?-se preguntó cake._

_-esta claro que tengo una gran ventaja, ya es muy tarde para hacer algo en mi contra, díganle adiós a Sofía-_

_-NO TE LLEVARAS A MI HIJA!-fionna corrió para recuperar a su hija, bastó con un fuerte revés para derribarla._

_-estoy cansado de golpearte tantas veces Fionna-shadow se acerco y pateó su estomago-algunas veces no logro controlarme, hay situaciones en las que te lo mereces-_

_-no golpees a mi mami-Sofía le mordió la oreja a shadow, la dejo caer por el dolor que sentía, Sofía corrió hacia su madre pero tropezó, shadow estaba enfadado, entonces pateó a Sofía._

_-TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEAR A MI HIJA!-_

_-CALLATE!-el hizo lo mismo con fionna-te dije que no gritaras-_

_-mami...-Sofía la miraba, con tristeza, la nariz de su madre sangraba, fionna se dio cuenta que la miraba, con sus manos le indico a Sofía que se cubriera sus ojos-...NO LASTIMES A MI MAMI!-una gran explosión de energía cubrió a Sofía, muchos relámpagos salieron, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, su mirada penetrante estaba sobre shadow, uno de los relámpagos salió de su mano y lanzo a shadow contra la pared, fionna y cake no lo podían creer, después de eso, Sofía se desmayo._

_-imposible...-shadow salió-...tiene el poder de un aprendiz?-_

_SHADOW VIVE EN NOCHEOSFERA. POR SI TENIAN DUDAS, TENGO UNA SORPESA PARA USTEDES, __GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	11. Chapter 11

_Earth's Door-Puerta Terrenal_

_ESPECIAL DE DOS CAPITULOS CHICOS Y CHICAS, ES RARO QUE LOS SUBA EN UN DIA, PERO ESTA IDEA ME DIO TAN DURO COMO UNA PATADA EN LAS BOLAS, OK MAL EJEMPLO, PUES DISFRUTENLO._

_-donde estoy?-Finn despertó en un lugar donde todo era blanco-que es este lugar? el cielo o el infierno? no el infierno esta bajo la tierra y hace mucho calor, también hay personas que lucen como murieron, los diablos no están, ni las diablitas que tanto quería conocer, no, no que estoy diciendo el morir cambio mi forma de ser, voy a buscar quien me pueda ayudar-su vestimenta, camisa, pantalón y zapatos también eran blancos, a excepción de su gorro blanco, no lo traía puesto, camino y camino, sin encontrar nada, lo extraño era que no estaba cansado, notó que se había olvidado de respirar, no tenia hambre, ni sed, era así como viven los muertos, finalmente se harto de caminar y se tiro al piso._

_-me rindo, a caso no hay nadie aquí, esto será un gran problema, me sentiré muy sólo-lo sintió mas pronto de lo que creía-mi bella fionna, que haría sin haberla conocido, me trajo muchas cosas buenas, felicidad, amistad, compañerismo y amor, suena algo cursi pero así es, siempre la amaré-cubrió sus ojos con la mano-tengo poco de conocerla, me perdí dos años de su vida, los que decía mamá son los mas valiosos, me agrado su forma de ser, no importa que haya sido poco tiempo, la amo, hija mía. Sofía-_

_-en serio la quieres?-_

_-si, se convertirá en una buena persona-_

_-como lo sabes-_

_-porque fionna la va a educar...-Finn se levanto, enfrente de el estaba una mujer, ella no lo dejaba de ver-AAAHHH QUE CARAJO!? QUIEN ERES TU?!-_

_-eres divertido chico, pues obviamente soy una mujer-_

_-no en serio?-_

_-que haces en mi casa?-_

_-esta es una casa? ehm pues no se, llegue a para aquí cuando morí-_

_-moriste? bueno entones no importa, mi nombre es shizen-_

_-ah pues mucho...QUE?! ERES UNA DE LOS CUATRO REYES!?-ella asintió._

_-no me lo creo-_

_-como aun tienes la boca abierta y por tu expresión te creo-_

_-si tu eres una reina y estas aquí quiere decir que también moriste? pero los reyes no son inmortales?-_

_-no estoy muerta, ya te dije que esta es mi casa, cuando un rey llega a cierta edad, ya no puede pasar a las demás dimensiones, incluida la tierra-_

_-oohhh ya entiendo, entonces...que hago aquí?-_

_-estas aquí por mi Finn el humano-dijo otra voz-yo te traje aquí, no era mi mejor plan, me costo mucho pensar en ello-_

_-si quiera piensas?-preguntó shizen._

_-cállate madre terrestre, no tienes voto en mis asuntos-_

_-estas en mi casa, haces lo que te digo o te largas-_

_-ok lo siento-dijo en tono de tristeza._

_-da igual, dile para que esta aquí-_

_-eso iba a hacer pero me regañaste, eres muy mala, por eso estas sola-_

_-quieres empezar una pelea, miedoso!?-_

_-no, no ya...-_

_-oigan! Shizen, voz extraña que me da miedo, dejen de pelear, me ponen de malas, díganme de una buena vez que hago aquí-_

_-me dejas hablar con el humano?-_

_-esta bien-dijo shizen cruzando los brazos._

_-gracias. Finn yo te traje aquí para ayudarte en tu lucha contra Alexander Shadow, el utiliza magia negra...-_

_-si ya lo se, es demasiado poderoso-interrumpió Finn._

_-sabes de donde obtuvo tal poder?-Finn sacudió la cabeza-el le robo la mitad de sus poderes al lich, aparte de los poderes de nuestros cetros-_

_-AAAHHH POR FAVOR! Primero los cetros, luego me entero de que su magia es del lich, AHORA TAMBIEN ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES HIJO CHUCK NORRIS!?-(chiste fuera de lugar)_

_-quien?-_

_-ehm no nadie, continúa-_

_-te ayudare a detenerlo de una buena vez, eh visto que tienes un anillo ancestral o me equivoco?-_

_-no, si lo tengo, es "la lagrima de frost" no? si lo dije bien?-_

_-ese es, yo despertare su verdadero potencial, era el anillo del dueño más perezoso que existió, mucho antes de frost-_

_-es genial pero...-_

_-que?-_

_-...como iré a la tierra, estoy muerto-_

_-ah...ehm...no se-_

_-NO ME JODAS!-_

_-vaya que eres idiota, yo lo reviviré-dijo shizen sacudiendo su puño-tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo-_

_-en serio?-pregunto Finn._

_-si, me caes bien Finn, solo que eres igual de menso que ese tipo-_

_-...ehm...gracias?-_

_-bueno ya, comencemos, levántate Finn-shizen junto sus manos mientras decía un conjuro._

_-vete sin cuidado Finn, cuando llegues el anillo ya va a estar al cien-dijo la voz._

_-gracias extraño...-shizen tocó a Finn con su palma-...oye por cierto, quien eres?-el extraño apareció._

_-soy Glob-_

_-QUE?!-_

_En la tierra, fionna y cake aun estaba en shock por el gran poder que mostro Sofía, shadow salió de la pared._

_-tiene el poder de un aprendiz?-se dirigió donde estaba Sofía-no, eso no puede ser, me niego a creerlo, me deshice de uno y ahora aparece otra? IMPERDONABLE!-agarro a sofí de la playera y la levanto, sosteniéndola en lo alto-tu destino será igual al de tu padre-se preparo para dar el golpe final, de la nada alguien lo golpeo, esa persona tomo a Sofía en sus brazos._

_-que ocurrió?-pregunto cake._

_-alguien golpeo a shadow y salvo a Sofía-_

_-quien es?-_

_-no se, no alcanzó a ver-en medio de campo había una luz azul, brillaba mucho, el ambiente estaba frio._

_-MUESTRATE MALDITO IMBECIL! PAGARAS POR HABERME GOLPEADO!-la luz se apago, apareció un hombre con una armadura hecha totalmente de hielo, incluso el cuerpo también era de hielo-QUIEN ERES!?-_

_-morirás por haber golpeado a mi mujer...-todos se sorprendieron-...soy Finn, el guerrero invernal-_

_ME GUSTO MUCHO LA PARTE DE SOFIA LA APRENDIZ, ME EMOCIONE COMO NO SE IMAGINAN, AMO ESCRIBIR COSA ASI, PERO HASTA AQUI DEJARÉ ESTE FIC, YA LES REGALE NUEVE CAPITULOS, TIENEN MUCHO QUE LEER, __GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


End file.
